New Year for Ishimaru
by anonstalker
Summary: Ishimaru menginginkan dirinya diperhatikan satu orang saja. Itulah permohonan tahun barunya


_Eyeshield 21 bukan punya saya.

* * *

_

Satu tahun. Dua tahun. Tiga tahun. Apa artinya waktu selama itu untuk Ishimaru? Ya Ishimaru. Seorang laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak akan diperhatikan bahkan oleh semut sekali pun. Bahkan author lupa nama lengkapnya dan malas untuk mengingat nama lengkapnya. Bukan kah itu sangat ironis? Ya benar, menyedihkan. Tiga tahun dia melewatkan masanya sebagai murid SMA sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa. Semua orang hampir lupa keberadaannya, karena dia sangat sederhana. Dia menjalani kegiatan klub atletik, berharap akan benyak yang berminat masuk ke dalam klub itu. Tapi tidak. Dia malah dipaksa oleh Hiruma untuk menjadi pemain pembantu di tim _American football_. Dia sangat berharap dengan tenaganya dia bisa sedikit dikenal oleh orang lain, tapi… Hanya mimpi.

Tahun baru ini Ishimaru berjalan sendiri—tidak ditemani siapa-siapa. Banyak orang yang sedang bercanda, mengobrol, dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Ishimaru bukan berarti tidak punya teman, tapi yah, kadang dia tidak diperhatikan oleh temannya sendiri. Ishimaru melemparkan koin 100 yen ke kuil dan berdoa, "Semoga tahun ini bisa ketemu Kristen Stewart, ah tidak terlalu besar. Semoga ada _satu_ orang saja yang tahu keberadaanku."

Setelah berdoa, Ishimaru berjalan sendirian lagi. Dia hanya menarik nafas. Berharap ada yang menaggapi keberadaannya.

Dia melihat beberapa orang yang dikenalnya, Sena dan Monta sedang berjalan berdua menikmati tahun baru. Awalnya Ishimaru ingin menyapa mereka sampai mereka mengatakan-

"Bagaimana kalau kita melaksanakan tahun baru bersama?" tanya Monta.

"Ide bagus Monta! Hm.. kita aja siapa saja?" tanya Sena.

"Tentu saja dong anggota Devilbats! Hiruma-san, Mamori-san, Kurita-san, Musashi-san, Suzuna, Taki, Komusubi, 3 bersaudara Haha, Yuki-san, Pelatih Doburoku, terus ajak Satake, Yamoka dan Omosadake juga mereka kan pemain pembantu," jawab Monta. Ishimaru pun sangat kecewa, bisa-bisanya dia dilupakan, bahkan Satake, Yamaoka, dan Omosadake yang tidak terlalu banyak membantu masih diingat.

"Ah kita melupakan_nya_!" kata Sena, Ishimaru pun merespon kata-kata Sena dengan berharap.

"Ah kau benar! Cerberus dan Butaberus!" tebak Monta dan Sena pun mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

Mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan lagi, masih tidak sadar kalau dari tadi Ishimaru mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Kejam? Memang. Beginilah nasib seorang yang sederhana.

Ishimaru pun berjalan dengan perasaan kecewa, tanpa sadar dia menabrak seseorang.

"Auw!" keluh orang yang ditabraknya.

"Ma, maafkan aku.." kata Ishimaru cepat-cepat meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya. Ternyata dia cewek, rambutnya pirang keriting, matanya biru keabu-abuan, dia kelihatan familiar. Awalnya Ishimaru mengira dia Taylor Swift tapi ternyata bukan ding.

"Yah, nggak apa-apa," kata gadis itu lalu melihat kearah Ishimaru. Matanya membelalak.

"Kau.. Kau.. Ishimaru?" tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi kaget.

Rahangnya Ishimaru ternganga. Ternyata benar-benar ada yang memperhatikannya, bahkan gadis secantik ini. _Oh terimakasih Tuhan sudah mengabulkan permohonanku_, gumam Ishimaru dalam hatinya.

Gadis itu melihatnya sambil tersenyum ramah, memegang tangan Ishimaru yang membuat muka Ishimaru sangat memerah. Gadis itu kelihatan senang bertemu dengan Ishimaru. Daun-daun dari atas pohon berjatuhan di antara mereka. Betapa romantisnya. Lalu gadis itu pun berkata…

"Dari dulu aku mencarimu," kata gadis itu.

Ishimaru sangat terbengong, bisa-bisanya ada gadis secantik itu ingin mencarinya.

"Kau tahu, aku mau bicara padamu ini hal yang sangat penting," Gadis itu pun memandang Ishimaru dengan pandangan memohon.

"Yah aku tahu, kau memang sangat sederhana, tapi sekarang aku betul-betul membutuhkanmu," tambah gadis itu.

Ishimaru yang sekarang _jaw dropped_ sama _sweat dropped_ benar-benar tidak percaya akan hal ini. Dia sangat senang bukan main. Lalu si gadis pun melanjutkan kata-katanya…

"Kau punya utang sama klub tenis 'kan? Namaku Anna, ketua klub tenis. Kata manajerku kau yang minjem uangnya ya, Ishimaru T.. apalah lupa. Tapi katanya ciri-cirinya yang rambutnya cepak, badan standar agak kerempeng dan wajah sederhana banget, kamu kan Ishimaru? Kalau gitu cepet bayar utang kamu! Aku lagi butuh duit nih buat beli bakso keburu abis! Duit aku abis gara-gara tadi beli soto ayam," jiah ternyata nagih utang, pantas saja kelihatan familiar, dia kan murid Deimon juga. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting ada yang mengenalinya walau hanya _satu_ dan cuma mau nagih utang.

END?

_Udah lama nggak mengunjungi fandom ES21 ini, gimana kabarnya? Hehe… Hah cerita ini juga iseng aja dibuatnya nggak ada kerjaan banget. Akhirnya juga kayaknya gampang ketebak huff… nggak kerasa suspense-nya bener deh, humornya juga apa banget itu garing kayak krupuk singkong. Untuk para readers saya mau minta maaf karena tidak meng-update2 The Day With You-nya, sumpah itu yang namanya males males banget, nggak punya niat buat lanjutinnya—karena itu saya putuskan 1 chapter lagi ceritanya akan tamat _:)

_Saya juga minta maaf kalau selama setahun ini saya sudah bikin fanfic2 nggak jelas nan garing nggak mutu di fandom ES21, walau fandom ini banyak berubah, waktu saya masuk pertama di fandom ini rasanya emang beda sama yang sekarang keadaannya, entah kenapa agak sepi juga, sanyangnya author2 yang saya kenal sudah parada hijrah ke fandom lain, saya juga hijrah, sampai berpaling dari ES21 _-_-"(bener lupa nama lengkap Ishimaru dasar aku teh jahat)

_Udah ah curhatnya. Terakhir saya ucapkan terimakasih, selamat natal untuk yang menjalankannya dan Happy New Year for all _:D

_Review please?_


End file.
